1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many display devices often include a housing for receiving a display panel and a printed circuit board (PCB) with various components for driving the display panel. The PCB is often located beneath the display panel and connected to a power cord of a backlight module of the display panel by a connector. The connector is often disposed on one side of the PCB for convenience during assembly. Therefore, for accommodating the connector, the side of the PCB should be spaced away from the housing a certain distance, which results in difficulty in miniaturization of the display device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.